The Devil's Due
by Jensaraai Jerek
Summary: The Enterprise response to a distress signal from a planet on the brink of destruction. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Trek or any of it's properties. They are properties of Paramount Pictures and their affiliates
1. Mysteries Make me Sick

The Devil's Due

Based on a story by William Lansford

_Space, the final frontier_

_These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise_

_Her mission: To explore strange new worlds_

_To seek out new life forms and new civilizations_

_To boldly go where no one has gone before…_

_Captain's log stardate 2258.53_

_It's hard to believe it has been more than a month since we saved earth from Nero, the fugitive Romulan from the future. Since that day, I have been given command of this new ship called the Enterprise and I gotta say: she never ceases to amaze me. But I feel that this ship's true potential is being wasted on a boring first assignment: cataloging gaseous anomalies…ugh…this crew deserves real action after all that has happened. Besides, we're all getting real anxious to go out into deep space and explore new worlds and maybe raise a little hell in the process… hehe, but I wonder…could it be that Starfleet feels that…we're not ready?_

James Tiberius Kirk, the proud captain of the starship Enterprise and even prouder rebel rouser, sat back in his bulky but streamlined captain's chair that occupied the center of the bridge. He leaned to one side and rubbed his chin contemplating with tired eyes.

_So much for the hero treatment_

Kirk sighed as he closed his eyes. A month ago he had saved Earth and the Federation from the vengeful Nero and his crew. That week of near Armageddon ended in blissful celebration. Parties, ticker tape parades through San Francisco, and more woman than Kirk could even remember fondling with his eyes if not his hands.

Today, they were stuck in what he had called the "butt end" of the universe doing nothing but recording and anylizing "space farts" Most of his senior staff though the joke to be charming and light hearted, but for those like commander Spock and communications officer Nyota Uhura. The joke was as dry as the area of space they were traversing

SPOCK: Captain. Scans of anomaly 117-M are complete. The mist consist of hydrogen nitrogen dioxide particles with traces of methane, theta xenon and serilium making it a volatile energy—

KIRK: *sighs* -- energy with properties that can utilize warp efficiency by 12% yes I know! This is the umtenthbillion space fart with those same properties, so what's more special beyond that?

SPOCK: The hydrogen compound keeps the gas from expanding beyond it's present position. Since it is 46.5% liquid the serilium and methane cannot dissipate and become vaporized by the vacuum of space. This proves we can use hydrogen and nitrogen elements as a natural shield to-

KIRK: *Slightly annoyed* Yes I get it, thank you commander!

Spock raises an eyebrow in a manner that would indicate observation: a Vulcan's way to "worry"

SPOCK: You sound bitter captain

Kirk looks down at his lap realizing what he did, It had been a while since he had snapped at his first officer like he did. The last time he did it got him the seat he was sitting in now. Even though the two don't get along as well as they should it never stopped Kirk or Spock from making an effort to cooperate with each other. Kirk turned his chair to face Spock and gave an embarrassed and somewhat apologetic expression

Kirk: Not bitter enough to forget to thank you for your efforts Mr. Spock

Spock nods accepting his captain's apology. Although he found his captain to be rash, crude, and emotionally complex, he finds it hard to argue with his captain's very human logic at times…and even harder why time and time again Kirk always manages to beat him at chess with what Spock has called a "most illogical approach."

Kirk turned to look at the view port window to see the vastness of space before him and wondered what space has to offer him and his crew once they were done here.

UHURA: Captain, I'm receiving a very faint subspace transmition…*listens more intently quickly pressing keys and adjusting dials to clear the message* It's…on a bandwidth I don't recognize…

Kirk's eyes brightened as he turned to face his communications officer. Was it a distress call? Orders from Starfleet? His imagination went on a rampage and in a short time he let his excitement take the best of him as he left his chair and stood next to Uhura trying to be of come use to her efforts, even though he knows that his limited experience with subspace transmissions were extremely limited.

UHURA: *Shakes her head* Still nothing…I've tried all channels but nothing

KIRK: Spock?

SPOCK: The transmission seems to be on a wave length that is not recognized by regular subspace. The bandwidths is to complex for our standard equipment to comprehend

Kirk nodded and looked back over to Uhura

KIRK: What if we…recorded the message and uhh…find some way to code it to our capacity?

Uhura looked at her captain somewhat surprised. He had come quite a long way since their first encounter at the bar three years earlier.

UHURA: That's actually…not a bad idea! Yes! If I can record the message I maybe able to rearrange the subspace code and bandwidths to account for our technology

KIRK: Do it. There's no telling what the message may be. Especially if it's a distress signal.

UHURA: Yes sir, I'll give it top priority

As Uhura ferociously tries to decrypt the message Kirk moves over to Spock and leans against the consol to look at has science officer with a visage of confusion.

KIRK: Spock, whadda ya think?

SPOCK: Think captain?

KIRK: The message, what do you think it is? Where did it come from?

Spock gave a quiet and tranquil sigh as if contemplating on information useful to the captain's query. Spock folded his arms and looked at Kirk

SPOCK: Without more data on the transmission and information of it's whereabouts it would be wise to reserve any conclusion for now

KIRK: Then guess

Spock looks at Kirk confused and somewhat offended

SPOCK: Guess captain?

KIRK: Yeah, ya know?

SPOCK: Vulcans do not guess captain

KIRK: Fair enough. *gives a boyish grin* but humans do and you're half of one. So give me a logical guess.

Spock raised his eyebrow in surprise if not confusion at his captain's "very human" logical response. Spock stared out into space again thinking for only a second as his perfectly logical mind began to piece together and answer.

SPOCK: Since the transmission could not be interoperated by Lt. Uhura and our own equipment, the transmission could possibly come from an unknown civilization with significantly advance technology.

Kirk smiled with calm delight, almost as if he was planning something

KIRK: Music to my ears Spock

Spock looks around with his eyes with a face drawn with confussion

SPOCK: I do not hear any music captain and I possess superior oral sensitivity compared to humans

Kirk's smile faded with light annoyance as he rolled his eyes

KIRK: God, you're dense…

Spock's look of confusion intensified

KIRK: *sighs* Never mind…good job Spock.

Kirk looks at Uhura who is still diligently at work decoding the message. Uhura looks up at Kirk

KIRK: Lieutenant, As soon as you have that message figured out call me to the bridge, I want to listen to it.

UHURA: Yes sir.

Kirk nods and takes a deep breath as he walks towards the turbo lift receptacle.

SPOCK: Captain? May I ask where you'll be?

KIRK: Sickbay…

SPOCK: Are you ill?

KIRK: Kinda…

Kirk places his hand on his stomach taking a deep breath to try and calm his stomach down

KIRK:…mysteries make me queasy…

As the turbo lift doors closed over the image of Kirk, Spock's eyebrow instinctively raised at the captain's last remark as he turned back to his consol

_Most…illogical_


	2. Who Cares What They Think?

Kirk sheepishly walked into the medical bay pondering, will the good doctor cure him or make it worse? It was just simple queasiness, did he really need to bother the good doctor. Heaven forbid he not come see his brooding old friend at least once in a while. As he ventured forth through the medical bay he saw nurse Chapel steadily at work, recalibrating medical instruments and asorting tools and serums. Such tasks were mundane as the doctor's assistant. Chapel looked to turn to Kirk obviously startled as she almost lost control of the hypospray in her hand, She quickly recomposed herself.

CHAPEL: Oh! Captain! I-I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in

Kirk gave his usual charming boyish smile as he shrugged

KIRK: It's ok nurse. Is Leonard in?

CHAPEL: Yes, he's in his office. Have a seat and I'll have him out here for you

Chapel grabbed some more instruments and walked the corner leaving Kirk alone in the bay. Kirk gave another nervous glimpse at his surroundings before taking a seat on one of the medical beds. He smiled nervously; the last time he was here McCoy administered a sedative to break him of his ailment that allowed McCoy to bring him on board the Enterprise in the first place. Unfortunately the good doctor didn't realize the sedative had a certain enzyme the young captain was allergic to.

Kirk's train of thought was interrupted abruptly when McCoy entered the room with his usual casual stride as he fiddled with his medical scanning equipment.

McCOY: Hey Jim…

KIRK: *Sighs* Hey Bones…

McCOY: Damn, the only time you bother to visit and you need me. No rest for the weary I'll tell ya!

KIRK: Yeah well I've been busy

McCOY: Busy with what? Letting that green blooded pointed eared hob goblin talk your ears off about space clouds?

KIRK: Starfleet's orders…

McCOY: Yeah whatever…

McCoy stood in front of Kirk closely and began scanning him slowly and thoroughly from head to toe.

McCOY: I swear…if I weren't your doctor….

KIRK: Aren't you itching for some real action Bones?

McCOY: Hell no! The last thing I need is a sick bay full of wounded with the kind of "action" you're talking about

KIRK: But that's your job. At any case, we saved the earth from a disgruntled Romulan from the future and this is the thanks we get? Recording stupid gas clouds?

McCOY: Well Jim that's life…a little suffering is good for the soul

KIRK: *groans* Nevermind…

McCOY: So, what exactly is wrong with you today?

KIRK: Nothing really, just a little queasy and tired from all this surveying. I just wanted to vent to someone who isn't Vulcan.

McCoy lowered his scanning equipment and sighed with bitter irritation as he walked away putting his tricorder away in his office.

McCOY:*Yelling from his office around the corner* you know, if you wanted to just talk Jim you shoulda just said

KIRK: Would you have listened otherwise?

McCOY: *Comes back out with two shot glasses of a crisp golden brandy* probably not seeings how you've pissed me off lately by not coming to visit as often as you should

KIRK: *grins* Sorry…

McCoy gives Kirk his shot of brandy and sits down in a chair next to the bed Kirk is sitting in letting out a relaxed sigh as both men sip their beverage

McCOY: So what's on your mind Jim?

KIRK: Apart from this boring assignment, Uhura picked up some sort of transmission

McCOY: What was it?

KIRK: Not sure. Spock and her are decoding it now. It was to complex for our normal receiving equipment to comprehend. So they're taking the recording and decoding it from there.

McCOY: Complex eh?

KIRK: Yeah, we know it's not a Starfleet transmission but we do know that no other species or organization is capable of this level of technology.

McCOY: Getting a little anxious are we?

KIRK: You bet! Bones the crew is getting restless. I mean, they deserve to be a part of something great.

McCOY: They as in you? What's the hurry Jim? Do you honestly feel like you have to prove something to Starfleet?

KIRK: That's not it…

McCOY: Oh bullshit! You were contempt enough for getting' this command. And on top of that you've earned yourself a spot in history as the youngest captain ever assigned in Starfleet. So why do you want more?

As Kirk finished his drink, his face went sour at the taste as he looked down at the floor as if he felt bad about something. He stood up with his back towards McCoy as he took to paces towards the door. He placed his hands on his hips and gave out an irritated sigh

KIRK: Starfleet didn't want me here Bones…

Kirk bowed his head as if the weight of the world layed right on his neck

McCOY: You don't know that Jim

KIRK: Really? They seemed pretty content with expelling me from the academy after my _Kobyashi Maru_ test

McCOY: Yeah but that was then and this is now. A lot has changed

KIRK: No they haven't…The only reason I have this job is because of Admiral Pike. The man is a damn saint Bones. He's the one who requested me for this posting. How could Starfleet refuse?

McCOY: You think they still don't trust you?

Kirk looked off to the side looking hurt at McCoy's answer

KIRK: Yeah…maybe…

McCoy allowed himself a smile as he stood up and placed a hand on his friend in a consoling manner

McCOY: Jim, who cares what a bunch of chair bound paper pushers think?

Kirk looked up at McCoy surprised

McCOY: If the good Admiral trusts you, that's more than enough for me Jim. You're the right man for this job!

Kirk let out a soft smile of emotional reprieve as he patted his friend on the back

KIRK: Thanks Bones

A sharp long whistle sounded in the room as a com panel went off in the doctor's office. Kirk could faintly hear the calm voice of his first officer whisper in the background

SPOCK: Bridge to Captain Kirk

Kirk immediately took his eyes off McCoy as he walked if not calmly rushed into the office to answer the less than urgent com from Spock.

KIRK: Kirk here…

SPOCK: Sir, we have successfully decoded the message. It appears to be a distress call.

Kirks eyes brightened with anticipation. This was it! This was the opportunity he had waited for. But thanks to the council from his doctor, he wasn't out to prove himself. He was out to prove to his crew that their time had come for a real mission. Their first step into the final frontier had begun. Kirk contained his excitement and regained his composure before answering.

KIRK: I'm on my way

Kirk turned off the comlink and just stared at it running his fingers across it's metallic frame as if capturing this moment for his mind to render as a momentum. He cleared his mind and hastily left the office. He didn't take more than three steps before he stopped and turned to look at his doctor with a smile.

KIRK: Wanna tag along?

McCoy folded his arms and gave a sarcastic grin

McCOY: Thought you'd never ask…


	3. Oh Lighten Up!

It didn't take Kirk long to win his nerves over back from the bliss of excitement as he entered the bridge with calm anticipation. The doctor followed trying to mimic Kirk's quick stride to keep up with his captain's calm enthusiastic motion. Spock lifted his head from his consol and noticed the two men marching towards him. He then stood up with his hands behind his back to greet his fellow comrades

KIRK: What have you got Spock?

SPOCK: Lieutenant Uhura and I have decoded the message but with much trepidation.

KIRK: And…?

SPOCK: We have tried to triangulate the signal's trajectory to pinpoint its origin. But we cannot seem to get a clear analysis of the location in correspondence with our own?

McCOY: So what are you trying to say? That you can't find it?

SPOCK: I am saying that whatever sent the message doesn't exist

McCOY: How the hell is that even possible? Then how did the message get sent in the first place?

Kirk pondered the possibilities for a second before finding one he felt would challenge his first officer's detective skills

KIRK: Could the signal have come from something that was already destroyed like a station or a planet?

SPOCK: Not based on the distress signal. They were quite clear as to the coordinates and the situation in which the distress covers

KIRK: Then let's hear it

Kirk looked past his fist officer to see Uhura standing at her station working diligently as always.

KIRK: Uhura, play the message that was received this morning

Uhura: Aye sir

Uhura entered a few quick commands before standing eagerly waiting to hear the message. The bridge crew's ears perked and their eyes wondered towards the sound as if the voice of the heavens were speaking to all of them when really it was just the ships advanced audio system. The message crackled and whirred and continued to do so for the duration of the time, obviously the aftermath of the task performed by Spock and Uhura. Apparently the transmission was almost impossible to decipher properly. A voice flooded the room but the tone was calm and tranquil with a hint of sadness. Kirk pictured a middle aged man with small features but a commanding tone. The tone made the message feel more like a bed time story as appose to a standard subspace distress call.

???: To anyone who intercepts this transmission. I am Zxoler. The head minister of the House of Faith on the planet of Nueterra. We send out this message as a personal greeting of friendship and welcome. My people are a simple and passionate race led by the desire to live in peace in this paradise we have strived so hard to build. Although we as a people do not believe in venturing outside our own planet we ask you to come seek us out and enjoy what our mother Goddess has to offer for you. If you triangulate the signal's point of origin you will find our happy planet. We look forward to meeting all of you.

As the message ended so to did the crackling static and whirr of the message. Kirk kept his ears pinned to the air waiting to hear more. McCoy gave up on his venture and looked towards Spock in confused irritants

McCOY: Spock, I thought you said it was a distress call! It sounds to me like a formal greeting

KIRK: Yeah, I mean…what's the deal?

SPOCK: Because gentlemen, this was the primary signal the ship was able to receive. With every transmission there is a set of codes that constitutes the transmissions rate of speed, audio tone, and length of the message. The reason why the ship could not decrypt the code was not because their technology was to advanced--

KIRK: It's because the ship couldn't read the defunked code

Spock raised an eyebrow at his captain's response

SPOCK: A crude adverb, but effective captain

McCOY: So why was the code distorted in the first place? Couldn't they have sent it like everyone else does?

SPOCK: I am uncertain as to the motive or circumstances that require such an act doctor. However I did take note to the sequence and repetition of the code.

Spock turns to face his consol and hastily enters a series of command functions. He looked up at the monitor scroll above his station where a small but very visible portion of the scroll was occupied by a series of numbers and letters. Both men looked at the visual confused. Spock once again stood facing his captain and doctor with his hands behind his back. It was clear the Vulcan was about to give a lecture. And when Spock gives a lecture, Kirk knew McCoy's patients would drag as long as Spock would talk.

SPOCK: These codes are the standardized codes that comprise of a standard subspace message. To be specific this is the code Lieutenant Uhura and myself used to standardize the message

McCoy: Yeah? So what's so special about that?

Kirk noticed his friend's patients was obviously running thin with the tone he used. He knew that McCoy was never one for technical jargon, but unfortunately technical jargon was all Spock knew. Spock raised an eyebrow and entered another series of commands before meeting the men's eyes once again.

SPOCK: Here is the original code we received from the original message. Since it was not standard code usage and repetition the ship could not isolate the message as standard.

McCOY: Great…now I'm getting a head ache!

Kirk stared at the screen almost as if he were in conflict with the repeating numbers. Low and behold, if anyone knew anything about Kirk; they would know that he hates to lose.

KIRK: 505 505 505 505? There's no letters…that's weird…

SPOCK: Indeed. I was equally perplexed captain

KIRK: Yeah…it looks familiar….

McCoy is obviously frustrated at the lack of knowledge he has in this particular field. But the passion was to much to contain any longer.

McCOY: Now you've both lost your minds! I don't see shit!

SPOCK: No one would expect you to doctor. Your training does not require you to know something as this, no matter how simple it may be

McCOY: What was that? Are you calling me stupid?! Why you green blooded in-humane son of a –

KIRK: Guys! Any other time I would love to roll out the wrestling mat but could we please just focus here?!

McCoy sighed, knowing that he had gone too far with Spock. But he didn't care. I wanted to plant the Vulcan six feet under a Georgian potato patch. He was thinking more of Jim and what he might do if he DIDN'T follow orders. All though he knew his friend was still just a kid, he knew as a captain he was as strict and stern as the rest of them.

McCOY: Aye sir…

SPOCK: Yes captain

KIRK: Sheesh! It's like having kids sometimes…

Still looking at the screen intently hoping to win this battle Kirk motioned behind him towards Uhura's station

KIRK: Hey, Uhura? Could you help us out with this?

Uhura: Sure…

She sighed as she immediately stopped what she was doing to meet the group. She still didn't like Kirk very much and would have rather told him to figure it out himself. But he IS the captain. Uhura stood next to Spock trying to stay as far away from the lecherous Kirk as much as possible. Spock quickly noticed her presents and resist the humanly urge to at least grin at her presence.

KIRK: What do you think? Look familiar?

Uhura stared at the screen as intently as Kirk. She didn't want to admit it but the two had a lot in common. Strong willed and stubborn. She took this opportunity to put this farm boy in his place. She grinned with an unusual amount of confidence

UHURA: Yeah it does. I think someone is using numbers to replace letters to make up a single message

KIRK: Yeah that's what I was thinking…*Still staring intently at the screen not looking Uhura in the eye* 505? What could that mean?

SPOCK: SOS

Both Kirk and Uhura looked at Spock in slight frustration. Neither one of them would have the satisfaction of proving the other wrong about each other today. But then again, Spock always liked to say there were possibilities. Kirk laughed to himself a little.

McCOY: How the hell do you get SOS from 505?

KIRK: Think about it Bones. Doesn't 5 look an awful lot like S?

SPOCK: And 0 shares the same physical resemblance as O

UHURA: Thought so

_Yeah, sure you did..._Thought Kirk

McCOY: Ok, wonderful! But why would anyone encode a message inside another one?

SPOCK: Possibly to conceal their plight to others

McCOY: But who?

Kirk fought to keep from smiling. He knew exactly what it was

KIRK: Guys, someone out there needs our help. Are we just going to ignore it?

SPOCK: Captain, normally I would allow you to command however you see fit but in this case I must remind you of Starfleet's Prime Directive of Non Interference.

KIRK: True but I also have standing orders to seek out and contact alien life. And we don't know if this is an internal problem so we might as well check it out.

SPOCK: Yes sir. But may I also remind you sir that-

KIRK: Oh Spock lighten up a bit will ya?

Kirk gives Spock a taunting grin before patting his first officer on the back and leaving the group for his captain's chair in the middle of the bridge. Spock raised an eyebrow and took one last look to the captain before meeting eyes with a still brooding doctor McCoy

SPOCK: Lighten up doctor?

McCOY: Yeah, it means smile more. And stop being so damned serious

McCoy moves to stand by his captain who is already sitting in his chair ready to bark out his commanding orders. He rested one arm on the chair's arm rest leaning on it leisurely. Kirk pressed the com button on his chair.

KIRK: Scotty! We need warp factor six can you do that for me buddy?

SCOTT: Ay sit on tha engine and nurse them ma self sir! Warp six eh is

KIRK: Mr. Sulu. Lay in a course 3732 mark 21. Let's follow some bread crumbs

Sulu grinned at his captain's humorous command and rapidly entered in the course

SULU: Aye sir! Course plotted and laid in sir

Spock looked at his bridge crew one more time in apprehension before returning to his station

_Most illogical…._


	4. Deliverence From Destruction

The planet of Neuterra shimmered in the vastness of space like a lone pearl in a starry night. The oceans glittered pristinely reflecting the bright rays of the sun back into space. Varying land formations covered the blanket of water with jagged mountains and flat valleys. Everyone on the bridge couldn't help but stare in astonished awe. The planet wasn't just beautiful, it was perfect in every sense of the word.

CHEKOV: Iz wery beautiful, juz like Russia

McCoy rolled his eyes as he held his chin with one hand with the arm propped on the other one in his usual contemplative physique.

McCOY: More like the Garden of Eden ensign

CEKOV: Oh! Ov course doctor! But ze garden of Eden vaz just outside Moscow

McCoy grimaced as Kirk couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. Chekov's patriotic pride of "Mother Russia" was rivaled only by Spock's profound logic. No matter what was established, what text was written, the young Russian genius couldn't help but compare, contrast, and say everything had come from his home country. Kirk lifted himself out of his chair still gazing on the planet as he stood between Sulu and Chekov. Kirk couldn't decide what was more exciting; the fact that the planet was so beautiful, or that this was first planet they visited since embarking on their mission from Starfleet. None of that mattered now. They were there. Kirk instantly snapped out of his trance and cleared his throat.

KIRK: Spock, what do you make of that?

Spock looked into his receptacle intently reading off the data scan for his captain

SPOCK: The planet is class M captain. Oxygen Nitrogen atmosphere suitable for human life support. There are 3 major land masses that covers the surface of the planet. 64.9% Ocean and 34.1% Land, Similar to Earth in every respect although it is several thousand times larger in diameter.

Kirk sighed as he knew that his astute first officer totally missed his point once again. Not that he can blame him. Vulcans were the type of species that could tell you why a rainbow appears in the sky, but considering its beauty was always out of the question. Kirk folded his arms still staring at the planet

KIRK: Yes, well thank you for the obvious Spock but I want to know what you think of the planet?

Spock motioned his eyes off his station and faced the screen looking at the planet in a less of an emotional trance compared to everyone else.

SPOCKING: Judging by the appearance of everyone's expression towards the planet it is obvious ones such as yourselves have never seen a planet of this specific appearance. I must say I am somewhat intrigued by this planet myself by its flawless appearance.

Kirk nodded

KIRK: That works. Mr. Sulu initiate standard orbit above the planet

SULU: Aye sir.

Sulu plotted the orbit typing his control board in his usual furiously quick manner.

Kirk turned around to look at both Spock and McCoy with a slight smile

KIRK: Well guys, we have been invited after all so let's not keep the Neuterrans waiting. Spock, Bones, come with me, standard equipment *looks to Sulu* Mr. Sulu you have the com

SULU: *Looks back* Aye sir

As Kirk, Spock and McCoy head towards the turbo lift, Sulu immediately leapt from his seat still trying to keep his excitement in check. His calm and collected attitude won the battle over his emotions as he slowly sat down in the captain's chair. It was as slender as he thought it would feel and comfortable to boot. He couldn't help revealing a faint smile as he sat back and absorbed the moment. He knew someday he wanted a chair of his own.

The crystalline interior of the turbo lift created a quiet whirring sound as it came to life. Lights streaked across the walls signifying the lift was moving down.

McCOY: Any ideas of what we may be up against Jim?

KIRK: Couldn't tell ya Bones. That's why we are beaming down, to investigate

SPOCK: Captain, wouldn't our presence before the Neuterrans constitute as a violation of the Prime Directive?

KIRK: No, they called us out using a subspace message. Isn't it _logical _to assume that they are far enough along to understand our ways and our methods?

SPOCK: Of course captain but offering to help would also be considered a violation.

KIRK: That depends Spock; I mean…what if they are being attacked by an outside force? What do you expect me to do? Ignore them? Besides, if it does turn out to be an internal affair I will explain to them nicely that we cannot interfere so stop worrying already

SPOCK: Worrying is a human emotion captain. I can assure you I am not

McCOY: Yeah well you can't help who you are. It makes up half of you

SPOCK: You do not have to remind me doctor. You are a prime example of both human emotion and human illogic, both of which I find distasteful despite my heritage.

McCoy scowled at Spock remark

McCOY: Very funny…it beats having what you call that green stuff in your veins blood

Kirk chuckled at both the men's bickering. In all honest he had grown quite use to it. But never was a time that he didn't step in to play referee. And thank goodness he wasn't keeping score either because McCoy would be less then tickled about the results. The turbo lift came so a slowly progressive stop and the doors opened to reveal a heavenly white and silver streamlined hall that was one of the main decks of the ship. The trio proceeded to leave the lift as the door slid shut behind them as they traversed the pristine halls.

SPOCK: In either case there are other items about this planet that are fascinating

KIRK: And they are?

SPOCK: For one; the planet is in known Federation space yet it could not be identified in the database or on our star charts. Second is the encrypted message inside the transmission. The logic of such a task escapes me completely.

KIRK: Who knows about the first one, but the second one I can take a guess on.

SPOCK: Specify

KIRK: Well if I wanted to find some way to send a message that I didn't want anyone else to know about I would use some kind of code inside the message to call for help if I wanted

McCOY: What are you saying Jim? That they are trying to keep someone else from knowing about their problem?

KIRK: No, I'm saying that MIGHT be what it is

SPOCK: it is illogical to presume otherwise. The captain's logic is erratic, but sound.

McCOY: Fine! But who, if anyone at all, are they trying to avoid?

KIRK: We'll find out when we get there

As Kirk turns to enter the transporter room the other two men followed. Inside the room was a crewmember with the party's equipment and Mr. Scott diligently working on his transporter. The trio immediately went to the crewmen to receive their equipment and equipment belts

KIRK: How's it looking Scotty

Not taking his sight, or hands off the controls, Scott answered his captain with his usual upbeat ton complimented by his delightful Scottish accent.

SCOTT: Well sir, we're in position! Ah ga'a say, ahm a wee bit jealous tho sir. Is quite a bonnie lil place

KIRK: You'll get your chance buddy just be patient

Kirk and Spock both ascended onto the pad, but McCoy was less than enthusiastic about following. In fact he didn't budge from behind the control screen next to Scott. Scott took note of it and raised a curious eyebrow at the doctoring wondering what his problem was.

SCOTT: Emm…doctor ah don mean to be pushy bu' It ain' gonna bite ye

Kirk looked at his medical officer concerned while Spock raised a curious Vulcan eyebrow

KIRK: What's the matter Bones?

McCOY: I uhh…couldn't we just take a shuttle craft?

Scott's look changed from a curious raised eyebrow to a full force 'are you an idiot?' look

KIRK: What are you talking about? You hate shuttle crafts

McCoy couldn't hold it anymore. His over eccentric fear finally got the best of him as he exploded with an outcry of emotion

McCOY: DAMMIT JIM I'M A DOCTOR! You think I like the idea of my molecules being spread all over the universe

SCOTT: Aw c'mon, ahm no amature for Christ sakes!!!

Kirk knew transporter fears were not unsound, especially to one who is his friend. Instinctively Kirk did his best to reassure McCoy that the threat is minimal to none

KIRK: Bones it's a simple process, you won't feel a thing I promise.

McCOY: That's not what I hear!

SPOCK: Doctor, outbursts of emotions will not help you. The transportation device has been used by Starfleet personnel for over a hundred years. It is quite safe

McCOY: Oh shuddup Spock! It's not that simple! Wh-what if I materialize as something else. God knows I'd love to have YOUR ears in place of mine!

Kirk decided enough was enough. If a calm supportive approach wouldn't work then some good old Midwest strong arm would.

KIRK: BonesI Stop being a whiney little girl and just get on the damn platform! That's an order!

McCOY: Dammit Jim that's not fair!

KIRK: NOW DOCTOR!

McCoy jumped act Kirk's impatient anger. He looked nervously at Scott and took a big gulp and an even bigger breath as he took a few rigid steps up the pad. Kirk smiled to himself, he knew his friend didn't deal well with physical confrontation. Kirk gave a somewhat entertained smirk at his doctor before looking at Mr. Scott one more time, who was giving the group a look of wirery anticipation.

SCOTT:…good to go sir?

Kirk looked at Spock and motioned him to grab McCoy's wrist as he grabbed the other. Kirk gave a cheesy impatient smile to the engineer and nodded

KIRK: As ready as we're gonna be

Scott began entering a sequence of commands hastily pushing buttons on his consol, obviously plugging in some beaming coordinates

SCOTT: Okie dokie then. Let's get this over with before he freakes out again

KIRK: Energize!

With that said, Scott moves the dials down towards him. And the forms of Kirk, Spock and McCoy began to sparkle and glow as they immediately became translucent in a whirlwind of energy as their atoms became one with the distortion. During the process McCoy started to wince expecting pain or something else bad to happen. He tried to hold his excitement as best as he could but it was just to much. He let out a loud nervous whale as the three men flickered into air as the wild energy followed in their wake. In an instant, once the chaotic energy of transport subsided, the three men found themselves on the surface of the planet. Kirk looked around instantly getting to know his surroundings with excited curiosity with an even more curious smile. They were in a forest, a very green forest filled with exotic trees and tall blades of equally exotic grass. The scene was one of the most beautiful Kirk had ever seen. Kirk looked over to see his chief medical officer hunched with his grip still on the good doctor's wrist. McCoy looked dizzy and disoriented as he tried to get up, his legs wobbling underneath him. Suddenly he felt an uncontrollable reflex force from his stomach which forced him to gag and instantly put his hand to his mouth and took off at warp speed behind a tree were he noisily let out the nervousness that was stuck in his stomach. Kirk's mood had faded into a disgusted smile.

KIRK: Eeesh…sorry Bones

McCOY: I hate you Jim…BLEGHHHH!!!!

Spock raised an eyebrow and then instantly opened his tricorder to take readings while taking more "readings" with his eyes. Kirk moved over next to his first officer and looked at his tricorder and then back around the surrounding forest.

KIRK: Got anything?

Spock continued his scans intently trying to find something to give to the captain. He found something as his tricorder beeped loudly

SPOCK: Yes captain, I am picking up a multitude of life forms about 0.7 kilometers away. Mr. Scott was very thorough in where to transport us.

KIRK: No kidding, maybe McCoy should thank him for sparring him the loss of his dignity

As if on cue McCoy walked up beside Kirk hobbling slightly with disorientation as he ran his hand across his face whipping his face off.

McCOY: What dignity? I lost that along with my lunch!

Kirk laughed and Spock raised his usual eyebrow

KIRK: Where does the tricorder say we should go?

Spock pointed steadily off in a direction

SPOCK: In this direction captain

KIRK: Then let's head out

With that said the men began to make their way through the forest. The journey through this exotic world did not last very long as they made it to a clearing which revealed a clear blue sky being held up by craggy and well sculpted icy mountains. At the base of the mountains more green and bright earth toned luscious wilds that acted as the primary blanket to the surface. The more Kirk saw, the more intrigued he became

KIRK: Wow, whadda place! I wouldn't mind living here.

McCOY: Amen to that.

Ask Kirk and McCoy began to look around some more to take in the beautiful landscape. The group continued to walk through the field before seeing a rather large village off in the distance. Kirk looked at Spock and back at the village.

KIRK: Well Spock? Is this it?

Spock looked at his tricorder one more time before closing it and resting it to his shoulder letting the carrying strap do the work.

SPOCK: Affirmative captain. My readings indicate that the strongest concentration of life forms originates in that community there

KIRK: Then let's say hello to our hosts

Moments later the group found themselves in a very contemporary looking town, at least contemporary by Kirk and McCoy's earth's standards. The buildings were simple yet elegant and streamlined. There was no doubt now that based on the appearance of the town, the people seems more advanced then their simple life style would lead on. Such worlds were not uncommon as some species still prefer simple solitude as appose to expanding. Many of the residence seemed preoccupied in mundane issues but almost all of them were stared at the intently, not with fear or curiosity but with a sense of hope. Kirk looked around confused.

KIRK: Weird, they don't seem distressed

SPOCK: Indeed captain. I am quite at a loss

Before they realized it Kirk found himself surrounded by people forcing the group to stop right in their tracks. Mottled whispers and giggles filled the air. Kirk took a close look at the people. All of them were wearing simple cloth garments ranging from shirts to robes to one pieces to multiple pieces to even dress like fashions. The people themselves looked humanoid sporting a skin tone that was slightly more orange compared to humans. Two stubs poked out on their foreheads right above their eyes that resembled horns and their hairs were white and shimmered like the tale of a comet. Kirk felt a sense of welcome and pleasantness from the people, they were indeed peaceful in all respect. Soon after the circle of people opened up to an elaborately robed older man sporting an exotic walking stick. The man looked youthfully elder with long white hair that was braided as elaborately has his robes looked. The man looked calm with bright blue eyes as he approached Kirk and the others slowly not trying to startle them. He opened his arms slightly out towards the newcomers in greeting. As he spoke with a soft peaceful tone Kirk and the others recognized the voice immediately.

ZXOLER: Welcome my friends. I am Zxoler, the head minister of the House of Faith here on Neuterra. Please forgive my people; it has been a while since we've had visitors from other worlds. We are just all delighted to see you.

KIRK: Thank you minister. I am Captain James T. Kirk of the starship Enterprise representing the United Federation of Planets. On behalf of my crew and the Federation, we are honored to meet you at last. You have the most beautiful planet that I have ever seen.

ZXOLER: You are most kind Captain, but the honor is all ours *gives a warm smile* Although I wish the circumstances were different *smile fades*

KIRK: Yeah, we got your coded distress signal. Mind telling us what's going on?

ZXOLER: Of course captain…

Zxoler walked away sheepishly with a stride of sadness as if trying to find the right words to say but none could be given. He looked over his shoulder and turned around to face the group. In a voice filled with strong courage he spoke:

ZXOLER: In 20 days, all that you see before you will be no more. But you, Captain James T. Kirk will be our deliverance from destruction!


End file.
